Those three little words, At the right Moment
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: Kate is trying to figure out how to tell Castle she loves him. But what ends up coming out was completely unexpected. "I love you Castle more than you'll ever know."


**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Be honest I tried hard on this one!**

* * *

I imagined Ron Pope's "Daylight" as background music when Beckett started yelling at Castle. I think it makes it more beautiful.

* * *

It had been a long day. They'd been investigating this case for over a week and a half and she was tired. Castle had finally had a break-through when he worked through his writers block. she would never admit it out loud, but she was never happier to have Castle spinning wild theories. As soon as he spat the sentence out, "Maybe he killed her because he's harvesting organs for his cancerous son. Drug lord money only gets you so far now."

It had been the break they were waiting for. Castle missed out on the arrest because he wanted to go home and write down all his racing thoughts.

It took 3 hours but finally, with work of Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito, the killer confessed.

When Beckett arrived at Castle's loft it was going on 2am and Castle was sound asleep in bed. She showered and changed into one of Castle's t-shirts and climbed into bed with him.

She thought she heard him mumble something and she prayed to God that he wasn't talking tonight. She was tired. No she was burned-out, banal. And if he tried to talk in his sleep tonight she just might lose her mind. There's no telling what her gun might do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You will be if you don't shut up."

He was stuttering but she could guess what he was saying.

"...you feel bad," he continued. She tried to block him out but he turned towards her and put his arm around her so his face was resting on her neck. "...tell the truth. Can't lie...more."

This caught her attention and she turned slightly towards him.

"What are you lying about?"

"I love ...ate," he said.

She felt her heart skip a beat. It was the first time he said it since that day. The day he confessed it to her in her living room, while he was trying to convince her to walk away from her mothers case.

"...won't say...back."

Kate inhaled sharply. He wanted her to say it back. He needed to hear it. Instead of just seeing it bounce around in her eyes every time he looked at her. She knows she loves him and she tries to show it as much as she can but apparently it's not enough. She didn't know how to tell him. She still felt grief for pretending not to hear him confess his love for her the day she was shot. She didn't know how to say it but she didn't want to say it just because he wanted her too. She wanted to say it at a special moment.

"I love her," he said. And Kate felt tears flooding her eyes.

"I love you to Castle. More than you'll ever know," she whispered and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Goodnight."

While she was sleeping she began to think of ways she could tell him how she felt. But then dismissed them. Next time she felt the urge to say it she would. No more biting her lip trying to suppress herself anymore. But she also had to be careful because she has to suppress herself almost 20 times a day.

Chose the right moment, she thought. Don't rush yourself. Valentines Day! Perfect opportunity. She had been debating what to get him for weeks.

_ A week Later_

Valentine's day couldn't have gone any worse. Castle and Beckett ended up in a car accident because Beckett hadn't checked her blind spot. They both were okay, nothing worse than a few bandages. But Beckett blamed herself to harshly.

"Castle I'm so sorry. I should have paid attention. I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Kate it's not your fault. Please stop apologizing."

"No Castle you don't understand! I could have lost you!"

"But you didn't am I'm here," he said trying to calm her.

"No!" she yelled walking into the bedroom. She stood there for a second, tears streaming down her face, before turning around to Castle who followed her into the room. "Castle I...I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I've lost almost everyone already. I can't lose you. I love you!"

As bad as he wanted to he stayed quiet, letting her talk through whatever she was feeling. She sat down on the side of the bed and let out a sigh before continuing.

"After my mother was killed I didn't know how to deal with it. My therapist at the time suggested reading to take my mind off of the pain. That's when i came across your first book. I fell in love with it. Your words knew how to ease the pain. Then you forced yourself into my life and I fell for you. Because you cared and were always there. No matter what. You cared so much. And if i lose you I'll lose myself. You're the only reason I'm still here, still me. Your my heart. I love you so much. More than I could ever put into words. If I lose you...I no longer have a purpose. I wouldn't be alive I would just be breathing."

Castle was kneeling down beside her on he floor completely mesmerized by Kate's outburst. He wanted to hear her say it again. Over and over. But at the same time he was completely touched by the words she had spoken. He didn't know how to respond. So he did the one thing he knew would work. He kissed her. Slowly but ignited with passion.

"Say it again," he pleaded.

"I love you," she said.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I LOVE YOU RICHARD CASTLE!"

"God, I love you too. I love you too."

He kissed her again and held her tightly in his arms. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking.

"I glad I pretended to sleep talk," he laughed. He kissed her quickly again when her jaw dropped. But eventually he felt her giggle against his lips.


End file.
